Ragnarok Knight
The Ragnarok Knight (ラグナルックナイト, Ragunarukku Naito), or simply Ragnarok (ラグナルック, Ragunarukku), is an exiled knight of an unfathomably evil and vile nature, self-proclaiming himself as an "evil overlord". His infamy and near legendary status came after acquiring the Arm of the Dragon, in which he overwhelmed the will of Kelvegus, clashing against it, resulting in his flesh burning to ashes and leaving him a skeleton by the Dragon's flames, but getting to fully control the Arm without problem. Due to this feat, the Ragnarok Knight began to go by the title of Dragon Conqueror (竜勝利者, Ryūshōrisha), which subsequently lead to him being addressed as the One Who Holds The Power to the Apocalypse (黙示録にも等しい力の片鱗を保持し者, Mokushiroku Nimo Hitoshii Chikara no Henrin o Hoji Shi Mono), being believed to being capable of destroying the world if he so wished to abuse the power of the Arm. The Ragnarok Knight exists solely as a force of evil, doing whatever heinous and vile actions he can with no constraint, finding enjoyment in it, for the simple reason that he can. Branded as a madman and an incredibly dangerous individual due to the power he holds, with and without the power of the Drake Curse, he is among the most wanted criminals by the Magic Council and all of Earth Land. Appearance The Ragnarok Knight's human flesh has long vanished, having been burnt to ashes when he overwhelmed and conquered the Arm of the Dragon, but due to its power, has managed to remain alive as a hollow skeleton, yet somehow kept all of his senses intact, thanks to the power of the Arm of the Dragon "emulating" the neccesary organs, only dragonic in nature, hence, while Ragnarok may seem hollow, he does possess organs, they are simply projected passively through the Arm, being unseen and intangible. Aside from being a skeleton, the Ragnarok Knight wears a black armour, made from "demon metal", a metal forged using the corpses of powerful demons, making it incredibly durable and resistance to the elements and most attacks. The bare armour itself is covered in white plates, made from demon bones, twisted and contorted, forged and recreated into fitting armour plates, clawed gauntlets and boots, along with a rib-cage styled chest piece. On his back, lies his broadsword, Bloody Lover, and its black sheathe, where he is free to pull it from at any given moment. In addition, pieces of black cloth remain on Ragnarok Knight's body, most prominently is a hood, covering his head, as well as extending on his back like a cape, which can be worn like a cloak, but is ragged and torn, showing its age. Interestingly, despite the Ragnarok Knight's eyes being non-existent, red, glowy dots appear in their place at times, typically in excited or intense moments, which are said to be the "eyes of a Dragon", essentially how he sees with the power of the Drake Curse. Personality Equipment Arm of the Dragon (竜の腕, Ryūnoude): Also known as the Drake Curse '(劫火竜の悪罵(ドレイク・カース), ''Doreiku Kāsu lit. Vilification of the World-Destroying Conflagration Dragon), the Arm of the Dragon is ancient and extremely powerful artifact, forged during the age of the Dragon Civil War, using forbidden magic and the corpse of a Fire Dragon known as '''Kelvegus (ケルブガス, Kerubugasu). The simple concept of the Arm of the Dragon is that once the silver gauntlet is worn, the user is transformed into the same appearance as Kelvegus, and gains all of the deceased dragon's abilities, primarily their dominance over the element of fire. It was believed that fully controlling the form and power of a Dragon, however, was impossible, but the Ragnarok Knight proved said belief wrong. The moment he first put upon the gauntlet, he transformed into a dragon, but soon, his will clashed with what remained of Kelvegus, the two opposing each other, but eventually, Ragnarok took over, quelling Kelvegus' will until it no longer had any significance, leaving only Ragnarok free to control the body of a Dragon to his every whim, with the only thing lost being his flesh, which is what left him a skeleton, the Arm of the Dragon possesses intense power, using the untapped power of the Ley Lines to keep the Ragnarok Knight alive, even as a skeleton, and maintain his five senses, although it is believed that isn't exactly it, that the arm itself is simply powerful enough to keep his soul intact to his skeleton, or its simply his own powerful will keeping his soul intact. With the power of the Arm, Ragnarok's power has skyrocketed, allowing him to best the greatest knights in the kingdom within a matter of seconds, and after years, has mastered its power. He is capable of summoning flames untransformed, and is more akin to normal Fire Magic, with no effect on dragons as it normally would when transformed. Ragnarok Knight also shows the ability to partially transform, growing scales on his body and over his armour, a set of wings for flight, or simply a tail, which takes the form of flames transforming into the dragonic parts. It is believed that if the Arm of the Dragon is seperated from the Ragnarok Knight, he will die, as it is believed to be what keeps him alive as a skeleton. Bloody Lover (血塗れ愛人, Chimamire Aijin): The history of Bloody Lover is an interesting one, as it was originally forged as a "Holy Sword" (聖剣, Seiken), the highest class sword, forged with Smithing Magic, named "Kelster" '(ケルスター, ''Kerusutā) after the blacksmith who forged it, and was meant to be wielded by holy paladins who would use it for the sake of others. The sword was always a large broadsword, that requires two hands to carry, with a brilliant silver blade, but as time went on, it became more and more corrupt, due to its power that relates to the blood of fallen enemies, the more blood being dyed on its blade, the stronger the sword becomes, sharper, stronger and heavier each time, influencing the blade's formerly holy nature. Eventually the Kelster became a '''"Corrupt Sword" (腐敗剣, Fuhaiken), the "weakest" class a sword can fall to, losing its holy status and becoming a dark blade of chaos, which resulted in the sword growing sentience from the damned souls of all who have fallen to its blade, eventually resulting in the birth of an "evil spirit" (魔神, tsukimono) that represents the blade itself, being the very manifestation of all the killing intent and murder and blood that the blade's metal has accumulated through the years, eventually becoming a "Curse" (罰, Bachi), making it so all who wield its sword will have endless misfortune chase them down to no end, attracting blood hungry monsters and all sorts of vile creatures, humans and demons included, making it so no a day goes by for the wielder without unspeakable violence taking place, with them in the center of it all. However, said "curse" was more of a blessing for Ragnarok, as he relishes in the violence and murder he can come across on a daily basis, eventually "falling in love" with the blade, and renaming it "Bloody Lover", to reflect his love for the blessing it brings him, even casually communication with the supposed evil spirit, addressing it as Bloody Lover. Thanks to the Ragnarok Knight's immense power, he is capable of wielding Bloody Lover with only one hand, despite being both a broadsword, and incredibly heavy, having drenched in so much blood that it is considered one of the most powerful blades in the world purely for that fact, being capable of slicing through nearly anything, and strike with force greater than a freight train, as well as being durable enough to barely chip regardless of what hits it and how much punishment it goes through. In addition, the spirit itself can fight, possessing the Ragnarok Knight's body if given permission or if he loses consciousness, though it only has swordsmanship to fight with, since it possesses no other magic and cannot use Ragnarok's magic. It also showed the ability to shapeshift before its wielder, changing to the appearance most fitting to meet them as, and can also possess the bodies of others the blade stabs, but doesn't kill. All other abilities of Bloody Lover can be equated as Blood Magic, using the blood the blade absorbs as a medium, in order to enhance Ragnarok's fighting style, extending the blade for example, or creating copies of the sword, among many more. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Immense Strength: Immense Speed & Agility: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Alchemy Trivia *The Ragnarok Knight's concept came from the author desiring to try and make a character who is "120% evil", due to his tendency of making morally grey characters, as opposed to full-on evil. *Ragnarok Knight's stats are: Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Undead Category:Human